cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Austro-Hungarian Empire
:For the former alliance, see Austro-Hungarian Empire. The Austro-Hungarian Empire is a fledgling Black Team Alliance that was formed on the 20th of November, 2009. TAHE is formed on the principles of peace and prosperity, and actively seeks to encourage this. The Austro-Hungarian Empire is a Dual Monarch system and is protected by the Alliance Sparta. History The Austro-Hungarian Empire was established by nine recent and former members of the German Empire. It was originally intended to be a member Alliance of the German economic bloc Novus Universatis, but decided to move forward after the said bloc was shelved by the German Government. Establishing friendship with Sparta, it then signed a protectorate treaty with said Alliance. Charter Article 1: Preamble On this day, November 1, 2009, The Austro-Hungarian Empire hereby sets forth this Charter as a means of declaring her right as a sovereign and independent alliance, and we pledge ourselves to the cause of its freedom, of its welfare, and of its exaltation among all the nations. The Empire is a monarchist union with responsibility shared by both the Austrian Emperor and the King of Hungary. The Empire guarantees civil liberty, equal rights and equal opportunities to all its citizens, and declares its resolve to pursue the happiness and prosperity of the whole Empire and all of its parts. Article 2.1: Membership Excepting special permission from either of the Monarch’s, all prospective candidates must satisfy the following criterion for citizenship: # Register on the TAHE forums and post an application in accordance to the proper template set out therein. The Empire will not harbour rogues or those who have acted with discredit in their past dealings with others – (that is, tech scammers, aid-jumpers or nations with offensive bio’s – Ed.) # Change their AA to “The Austro-Hungarian Empire”. # Change their flag to either that of Austria or Hungary. # Change to the black sphere. # Complete and pass your citizen’s exam. # Swear loyalty to the dual monarchs of Austria and Hungary as per article 2.2 of the Constitution. # All candidates must pledge themselves to the defence of the realm and agree to adhere to our laws and regulations. # All candidates are thereafter placed in a fifteen day probation period before being conferred with full citizenship and all rights and obligations herein.The High Council reserves the right to terminate membership within those 15 days without hearing or recourse if previously unrevealed problems concerning membership arise. Article 2.2: Oath to be taken by all New Citizens "I, ____ do solemnly swear true faith and allegiance to the Charter of the Austro-Hungarian Empire as by law established, and that I will be faithful to H.M. Karl von Habsburg Lothringen, Emperor of Austria and H.M. Alfred von Schliefen, King of Hungary, that I will support and defend the Charter and Laws of the Empire against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same. Gott Mit Uns." Article 2.3: Development In accordance to our stated aim of securing the welfare and providing prosperity to all nations within our borders, all citizens will receive $3 Million in start-up aid when they have successfully completed the aforementioned requirements of membership. As a new and burgeoning Empire, this stipend shall be paid as quickly as means allow. Article 2.4: Resignation All citizens have the right to resign from the alliance at any time. This is conditional on three factors. # They have no outstanding debts. # They do not depart within a calendar month of receiving their start-up aid. # That if you depart during a war, you will be considered a deserter and shall be barred from returning. Those who ignore these three stipulations will be held accountable for their actions and reparations will be demanded from either the nation itself or the alliance who agrees to take on the said nation. Either Monarch can dismiss a citizen from the Empire but all citizens have the right to a fair hearing on this matter. Article 2.5: Civic Rights & Duties **All citizens are obligated to follow orders and directives without misgivings. **To sacrifice your nation for your comrades-in-arms if so required, being assured in the knowledge that no citizen shall be abandoned in the field of battle. **To respect the opinions of other citizens and to speak without rancour or malice. **To conduct yourself accordingly when you are abroad and speaking to other representatives. **To work according to the best of your ability for the common good of your fellow citizens. To participate in such activities that will benefit your nation, be it in technology or trade, or to assist the military in defense of your homeland as best you may. The Empire's ideals are growth, prosperity and peace and all nations should strive for this common and noble cause. **To refrain from making any threats, from impersonation, from spying on another alliance or engaging in such activity that may bring the name of the Empire into disrepute. **No citizen should declare war on any nation or commit any other act of aggression, regardless of cause, unless authorized to do by either the Monarchs or the Secretary of Defense. **To obey the laws of this Charter, conscious that each citizen is of equal importance as another, holds equal rights and that by standing together in times of both strife and plenty, the Empire will never fail. Article 2.6: Tech Raiding Policy The aim of The Austro-Hungarian Empire is peace through prosperity. It does not allow tech-raiding of any form and any citizen who engages in such a pursuit will be immediately ejected. Article 3.1: Government The Two Monarchs – The Emperor of Austria and King of Hungary. Veto is carried by both Monarchs but the Emperor has an absolute veto on all matters, including that of the King. This absolute veto cannot be exercised arbitrarily but only in matters of national importance. For the rest of the time, both Monarchs will determine matters equally and have equal say in the running of the Empire. Article 3.2:Abdication The Austro-Hungarian Empire is a Constitutional Monarchy and both Monarchs are appointed for life. One/either may choose to abdicate in favour of another candidate of their choosing or they can appoint a regent if personal matters necessitate their absence for a protracted period of time but said regent is obligated to hand back power on the respective Monarch's return. Article 3.3: Duties of the Monarchs **To chart the course of the Alliance, to act as their citizen’s representatives and to strive to maintain the security and well-being of all citizens with just laws and fair governance. **To hire Ministers and, if needs must, remove them - albeit with public justification for any/all dismissals. **Sign off on legislation from the Parliament. **Veto legislation if they deem it potentially injurious to the Alliance as a whole. **Accept or dismiss potential applicants or remove citizens with just cause. **Calls all elections within the Empire, and may move to dissolve the current Parliament with approval from the Council of Ministers. **To create new offices within the Empire and to ameliorate any deficiencies in Government in order to ensure the proper functioning and efficiency of all state bodies. **In conjunction with the SoFA, to establish relations with other Alliances. **Declare war but only in consultation with both Parliament and the Council of Ministers. Article 3.4: The Archduke of Austria-Este and Council of Ministers (Secretaries) The Council of Ministers is made up of the Archduke and five departmental Secretaries, namely: (i) The Secretary of Defence, (ii) Internal Affairs, (iii) Finance, (iv) Foreign Affairs, and (v) Justice. Each Minister is obliged to sign off on all legislation, with or without reservations, in an initial twenty-four hour period. However, the council acts as an Upper-House to Parliament and can delay (but not veto) proposed legislation for a period of up to five days. They can send back legislation with proposed amendments and it is the duty of the Speaker of the House to act on such suggestions but after the said five day period has elapsed, legislation is sent on to the Monarch’s for final approval. The Monarchs need absolute council approval only on the proroguing of Parliament. They are obliged to accept their advice in regards to declaring war but in this instance, the Emperor can use his/her absolute veto. Article 3.5: The Archduke of Austria-Este The Archduke of Austria-Este is appointed by the standing Monarch's and can be removed from his position, though only by joint agreement and good reason by both the Emperor and the King of Hungary. The main duties of the Archduke are: **To manage the Government of the Empire and to ensure regular communication between Government members. **To conduct all sittings of the Council of Ministers. **To ensure that they are doing their duties in accordance to their respective brief. **The Archduke is responsible for assisting with relations with other Alliances and, when necessary, for managing the elections of Senators. **He can also exercise an executive vote and break any potential deadlock in Parliament. **Assumes the duties of a Monarch in their temporary (less than a calendar week) absence. Article 3.6: The Secretaries All Secretaries are appointed by the Monarch's who retain an absolute veto on their actions. This will be exercised only with just cause and due deliberation. The Secretary of Defence: Retains responsible for all military aspects of the Empire. He covers: **All rogue attacks and administration of the army **Appoints his staff and presides over officer exams and the military court. **Cover the Communication department **Keep an up-to-date guide for the Military, Tech Raiding and the Communication Department The Secretary of Finance: Retains responsibity for technology deals, aid and trades. **It is at his discretion as to whom in the Empire will receive aid. **The Minister of Finance's duties will consist mostly of setting up and deploying our operational banking nations so that they are prepared to send aid and to arrange trades. **Maintaining up to date guides on trade and economics **Appointing his own officials and expanding his department as needs require. The Secretary of Foreign Affairs: Has direct responsibility over all our ambassador abroad and must strive to ensure that the Empire is both adequately and positively represented abroad. **He is responsible for appointing people as ambassadors and maintaining a visible presence both on IRC and on the OWF. **He is the direct liaison with our allies and protectorates and must ensure that open channels of communication are at all times maintained. **He may appoint his own officials and korp at his discretion and should work with the MoIA to ensure the speedy dissemination of the Empires activities. The Secretary for Internal Affairs: is responsible for the immigration and education policies within the Empire. **He is responsible for setting the exams and masking new immigrants on successful completion of those exams. **He must ensure that the education system is maintained to the highest standard by regularly reviewing and updating our guides. **He also has responsibility in monitoring the forums and ensuring that a common standard of decorum is maintained amongst all members. **He is responsible for the recruitment department. **He can appoint two deputies with divided responsibilities in education and recruitment. **He is also responsible for maintaining activity and promoting matters of culture and relevant interest amongst our citizens. The Secretary for Justice: is responsible for the managing of civil justice within the Empire. **He is responsible for maintaining and following the Legal Code. **He is obliged to acknowledge any request for justice made by a Citizen. **He may appoint a maximum of two deputies to aid him in his legal decision-making. **Any decisions that he makes may be overturned only by a consensus by both Monarchs. **He must work in conjunction with the SoIA to maintain good conduct on the forums and IRC. Article 4.1: The House of Parliament (The Reichsratsgebäude) The House of Parliament consists of six elected representatives, chosen by their fellow citizens every three calender months. Elections will be held once there is a sufficient body of citizens to form a quorum - until then, the council of Minister's will assume their duties. It is anticipated that elections will be held in the last week of the respective electoral month with each Seneator taking their seat on the first day of the following month and holding that seat for no less than three months unless they resign or they are impeached and removed from office. In such circumstances, a run-off vote will be called by the Monarch's and conducted by the Archduke. Article 4.2: Eligibility The Monarchs will announce the opening of the ballot and citizens must announce their candidacy within 24 hours prior to the election. All candidates must be citizens, in good standing and members of the Empire for no less than a month unless exempted by one of the Monarch's. The Austro-Hungarian Empire does not allow parties so each candidate is to be judged on his or her merit, not on his alligence to any particular cause. No candidate is allowed to canvass in secrecy, by means of private messages or through other associated forums of the Empire. Mass-messaging of members is strictly under the purvue of the Secretary of Defense and through him, the communications department. Neither the Monarchs, the Archduke, standing Ministers nor any member of the judiciary(unless he/she should resign from office beforehand)are eligible to run for Parliament. Nor should they show any undue preference towards any particular candidate of choice. Article 4.3: Duties The Senate is set at six public representatives but may be extended by the Monarch's though not while an assembly is in situ. A speaker (or Speaker of the House) will be nominated by the Monarchs from the elected assembly. Their duties will be to bring proposals to a vote, to bring approved legislation to the Council of Ministers and to sit at council in order to answer any questions that might arise. However, they will have no vote in the Upper House and if a Minister raises serious objections to a bill, it is the speaker's duty to return to Parliament and set forward the aforementioned objections and resolve the matter with due consideration. After the bill has been approved or the delaying period of five days has elapsed, he should then send the bill to the Monarchs for their seal of approval. The duties of the main body of the house is to propose legislation or to debate ideas forwarded by the citizen's of the Empire. Majority rules and in the event of a tie, the Archduke has an executive casting vote. All Senators are expected to be active participants in the House - the repeated abnegation of duties by a Senator will necessitate their removal. Article 5: Ethos The Austro-Hungarian Empire is a soverign alliance and governs her own affairs independently of all others in accordance to the rights and claims we place upon this territory we now call home. We seek peace, prosperity and growth so that we may prove our sound and honorable intentions and respect, therein, for the ultimate sovereignty of all other alliances. However, we shall defend ourselves to the last and thus, any incursion upon our territory shall be met with such force in accordance to our strength. Citizen's are accountable for their actions and the Empire accountable for her citizens - should they err, we shall endeavour at all times to resolve matters in a expeditious and diplomatic fashion and compensate those who were wronged. Article 5.1: Ammendments We recognize that it may be necessary to modify this Charter from time to time in order to meet the needs of a changing climate or the evolving needs of the citizenry. In such circumstances, Parliament may propose amendments or the Monarch's may alter this charter as they see fit. Signed on behalf of the Provisional Government, The Emperor of Austria, Karl I von Habsburg Lothringen The King of Hungary, Alfred von Schliefen TAHE OWF News *Declaration of Existence & Sparta Protectorate Treaty *The Austro-Hungarian Empire Recruitment thread